How They Started
by FrozenCrystalHeart
Summary: It was the Christmas season. You think he would be delighted, right? Well sadly, Mahiro was too busy with something else. SHE still occupied a part of his thoughts. Mahiro/Hinata Naruto/Hiiro no Kakera Crossover!


**Hi everybody! I don't know what made me think of a crossover with Mahiro Atori from Hiiro no Kakera and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto but somehow, it did! I guess you could call it MaHina or something. Well if you can think of a better name, tell me ;p So, I hope you all enjoy it! :D And just so everybody knows...**

_Italics= Mahiro's thought._**  
**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**How They Started**

Mahiro Atori looked out the classroom window. It was raining outside so the window was all foggy. You could here the tapping of the rain as it hit the ceiling. He exhaled and stared towards the front of the classroom. The professor was off topic and rambled on about how much she hated the snow and that she wanted to move to somewhere where it was always summer so she wouldn't have to worry about it. _How did we even get on this topic? It's not like it's snowing outside. _ Mahiro sighed and a piece of his purple hair fell in his face.

After another insufferable ten minutes of hearing his professor's long-winded, off topic speech, the class was finally over. Mahiro picked up his books and lefted. That was his last class of the day and now it was Christmas Break. Yes, it was the Christmas season, you think he should be delighted, right? Well sadly, Mahiro was too busy with something else. SHE still occupied a part of his thoughts.

The cold-marble floor of the hallway was deserted. All the other students had quickly left once the bell had rung. All of them couldn't wait to get back home for the holidays to spend time with family and friends. Mahiro could hear the click-click of his shoes as he took each and every step. He didn't want to return back home. Sure, he would see Takuma, Shinji, Yuuichi, Oomi, Tamaki, and all his other friends, but he would have to see THEM together; that would completely shatter his already broken heart.

It was still raining, except now it was coming down harder. He was heading back to his dorm now, and since he forgot to grab an umbrella this morning, he was getting drenched. His dorm room was ten minutes away from his last class, but the way he was sauntering, catching every sound from his feet splashing in a water puddle to listening to the rain come down, it would take him at least twenty minutes. Mahiro inhaled through his nose and exhaled. He couldn't really smell anything; the rain disguised any scent. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets. That's when his left hand touched something. It felt cool, but then again his hands were wet. He pulled the object out of his pocket and gasped at what he saw. It was a diamond bracelet, but it wasn't just any bracelet. It was the bracelet he was going to give to her...before he discovered she was already taken and she was taken by his best friend.

The girl he was talking about was Tamaki. Mahiro had started to fall for her. He just couldn't think about it,but looking at the bracelet, the day kept replaying in his head. It was the end of Tamaki's senior year of high school. The bracelet was going to be her graduation gift. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was radiant. Mahiro now saw the scene through his eyes again. He was watching Tamaki with his best friend, Takuma... kissing.

Mahiro just couldn't think about it anymore. The bracelet slipped from his hand. He heard the little clang as it hit the sidewalk. _I was so stupid to think she would like me as more than a friend. Back then, I was even shorter than her!_ Yes, it was true that he was shorter than her but over that summer and while he was in college, he grew...a lot ( He was now 5 foot 10). His chest started to ache._ Why can't I just get over her?_ He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that someone was standing right beside him. " E-excuse me, but is this yours?" he heard a delicate voice say. Mahiro no longer felt raindrops tap his skin; he could only listen to it. Then an object dangled in front of his eyes and he recognized it as the diamond bracelet. A small hand was holding it. He turned his head to the side. There, standing next to him, was a dazzling lady holding an umbrella over the both of their heads in one hand and the piece of jewelry in the other. She had dark blue hair and eyes that made him curious, there were white as snow._ But there is no way she can be blind,she saw and picked up the bracelet! _Mahiro took the bracelet, put it back in his pocket, and said, " thanks." The girl smiled at him and replied, "Your welcome!" They both stared at each other for a few seconds longer until Mahiro began to feel awkward. "Well," He said as he turned his head foward and took a few steps, "thanks again. I hope you have a good Christmas and New Year. " He then proceeded to head back to his dorm in the cold rain. " Wa-Wait!" He heard the girl raise her voice. Mahiro turned around to face her again, raising his eyebrow questionably. She took two steps closer to him and then stopped. "Um..um," she began her sentence looking at the street, " do you have an umbrella? If you don't, I..I could walk with you to where you are going. It wouldn't be pleasant to be sick over break." She slowly turned her head to him and looked Mahiro in the eyes. He couldn't believe this girl's thoughtfulness! For some reason, he decided to except her kindness. "Thank you. If my dorm isn't too far out of the way," he said. The girl walked up to him and put her umbrella over the both of there heads again. "It's no problem. I'm Hinata Hyuga by the way," Hinata said. "Mahiro Atori," was how he introduced himself and the two started walking. _Hinata, thank you for your kindness._

The two had finally arrived to the door entrance of Mahiro's dorm building. "Well,here we are. Thanks for all your help, Hinata," he said, looking in her white eyes. "You're welcome!" Hinata answered back, cheerfully. It was still raining, but it let up a little bit. Mahiro pressed his hand against the cold door, but them he turned back to Hinata. She was still standing there,looking at him. "I really hope to see you again, Hinata. Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" She placed her free hand to her chest and replied, " you too. I hope to see you again as well, Mahiro." A slight smile appeared on her lips and she waved goodbye. Mahiro returned the gesture and watched as the girl he just met walked away.

**New Year's Eve- New Year's Day**

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" screamed Mahiro and a bunch of other people who were at the New Year's Festival in his hometown. It was finally the New Year. Mahiro was with Shinji, Yuuichi, Tamaki, Takuma, and a few other friends. The festival was still going on, it went on until the first sunrise. He was having a great time; he was finally starting to get over Tamaki. For some reason though, he felt like he needed to get out of the crowd. " Hey Yuuichi," he said turning to his amber-eyed friend," I'll be back. Just need to get out of the crowd for a few minutes." Yuuichi shook his head "yes" and Mahiro left the festivel.

Mahrio was walking the streets of the town. He could faintly hear the cheering and music of the fesivel. The street lamps were lit, and in the distance, he could see the flickering light of one. "Why exactly did I leave the festival?" he murmered to himself. He sighed; currently he was walking past the park. That's when he saw that the lights to the park were on._ Is somebody there? _He heard the sound of a swing. _There must be someone there, unless I'm imagining things. That could be a possibility since it is about 12:30 at night. _In the end, curiosity got the best of him and he found himself in the park. There was somebody on the swing. The person was going back and forth a bit. It was a girl with long dark blue hair. _It's her! _She was wearing a light gray jacket, jeans,a pair of black boots, and a gray hat. She didn't see him, so he went up and sat down on the unoccupied swing next to her. "Why, don't you look familiar," he said. She turned her head, as if being dragged back into reality. When she saw his face, a smile appeared on her lips, "Mahiro, Happy New Year!" she said.

"Same goes for you," he said," just wondering but why are you out here all alone?"

"Nothing really," she answered, Mahiro heard a hint of saddness in her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. He was looking at her, her snow-white eyes hurt.

"It's just..." she started to say but didn't finish. In her voice he could tell she wanted to cry.

Mahiro didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, so he did something that even surprised himself. Mahiro stood up and wrapped his arms around Hinata. After a few seconds, he let go and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was a little surprised, but her face showed that she wasn't on the verge of crying. _Good. I would hate to see her cry and that isn't a great way to start the New Year. _"You can tell me, Hinata," he said, "you helped me out." " That was just me being kind, but thank you, Mahiro," she said looking right into his eyes as well.

They both sat on the swings. Hinata took a deep breath and started," this is sort of embarrassing, but I just need to say it out loud to someone. So, I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, Mahiro."

He shook his head, "Not at all."

"Well, for awhile I had a crush on this guy. Back then, I was shy and everytime I talked, I had this horrible stutter. This guy was everything I wanted to be, I guess. He was not afraid to speak his mind and he had a lot of courage. I was always scared to do that. He made me want to be more confident. As you can probably tell, I have come a long way. I mean,I don't even stutter anymore!," she looked at him and smiled, "well maybe when I'm nervous, but back to the point. I had a crush on this guy, but he never liked me more than a friend. He was always after this one girl. A few months ago, she finally agreed to go on a date with him, and ever since, they have been together. I told myself that the reason why I liked him was because he was what I wanted to be and to get over him, but seeing them today,...I don't know! After awhile I just had to get away." When she finished, her snow white eyes were looking at the ground.

Mahiro knew what Hinata was going through. He had had the same experience not so long ago with Tamaki and Takuma. _I know how you feel, Hinata. _"I'm sorry, Hinata," he said to her, " but he doesn't know what he's missing." He smiled at her. She lift up her head and saw him and returned it with another smile. " Thanks, Mahiro. I'm glad I met you," she said to him. "Same goes for you!" he exclaimed.

They sat there for a little longer, until Mahiro began to see tiny little snowflakes start to fall. He stood up , looked at Hinata, and held out his hand. "How about we go to the Festival do something fun?" he asked.

Her snowy eyes lighten up and she took his hand, "I like that idea." Together, they walked back to the Festival.

Mahiro and Hinata spent the rest of the Festival together. Luckily,the snow didn't stick to the roads, so the Festival wasn't cancelled. They both played games, ate various foods, and had such a good time laughing and having fun. Before they knew it, it was the first sunrise of the New Year. " Wow, it's so beautiful! Look at all the colors! It's so magnificent!" Hinata said about it; Mahiro agreed.

A few minutes after that,Hinata's phone rang. She picked it up. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation, but instead was trying to see if his friends were near by. When she finished, Hinata pressed end and turned to him. "I have to go Mahiro, my friends are waiting for me," she said,"Thanks so much for such a fun night!"

"No problem," he replied," I better get going too." They said their goodbyes and Hinata was walking away, when Mahiro realized he forgot to ask something. He quickly grabbed her wrist,"Hinata,wait. Can I ask you something?" he said.

She turned around to face him, "What is it?"

Mahiro took his phone out of his pocket, "Can I have your phone number?"

"Sure! I'll give you mine too!" They exchanged numbers. When they finished, they both waved goodbye and Hinata lefted. Mahiro looked at his text messages and saw that he had 10 new message, all saying something like "where are you?" _Shit! I totally forgot about them! _He called Takuma. The phone rung a few time until Takuma picked up. "Mahiro!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth,"where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just found some friend from college and we decided to hang out. Sorry I forgot to tell you."Mahiro said over the phone. Takuma told him that they all went home and they said good bye. Mahiro began to saunter back home, while all the time Hinata was on his mind. He took out his phone and sent a text to her. It said, " Are you doing anything this Saturday? Maybe we can hang out together again?" He pressed send and kept his phone in his hand. _I hope she doesn't think I'm asking too soon or something. __Wait! What am I thinking? It's not like I'm asking her on a date, right? _He shook his head. His phone buzzed in his hand. It was a text from Hinata. It read, "Yea, I'm free this Saturday. Sounds fun! See you then! :)" He read the text again before he replied back,"Great!" and hit send. He continued walking home with a smile on his face the whole way there. _Hinata...Thanks._

**The End!**

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! I had NO clue how I should have ended it! So yea, sorry if it isn't that good. This story was really hard for me to write because for some parts, I had some really good ideas and I couldn't wait to write them down, then for the other parts, I would just stare at the computer screen and I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write! Also, I know the characters don't really have the same personalities as they do in the show. But anyway, thanks for reading and again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and/or PM me! :D**


End file.
